02 September 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-02 ; Comments *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a three hour show is available. *Tracks marked § are not included on the available recording. Sessions *Boyracer one and only session. Recorded 1994-07-31. No known commercial releases. *Children Of The Bong one and only session. Recorded 1994-04-26. No known commercial releases. Tracklisting *In Sync: Pomping World (12 inch) Irdial Discs *Mukilteo Faires: Strangulated Boy (7 inch - Special Rites) Kill Rock Stars @''' *Man Or Astro Man: Special Agent Conrad Uno (10 inch - Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *Boyracer: Advice To Young Bands About Publishing Deals (Peel Session) *DJ Sparks: Hang Dem High (12 inch) Yaw Records *Le Mans: Al Bulevar (CD – Le Mans) Elefant Records *Children Of The Bong: Polyphase Food Mix (Peel Session) *Elastica: Waking Up :: (10:30 news) *Pussy Crush: I Wanna Kill You (7 inch – Kill You) La-Di-Da Productions *In-Q-Bus: Drop Ship (Various artists 12 inch - Twisted Systems Vol.2) Twisted Systems *Captain Beefheart: Upon The Me Oh My (CD - London 1974) Movie Play Gold :: (Tape flip) *Huevos Rancheros: Go West Young Bee (7 inch) Top Drawer Records *Boyracer: One Step Forward (Peel Session) *Germ: Sun Dub (2xLP – Gone) General Production Recordings *Sammy: Hi Fi Killers (7 inch) Fire Records *Merciless: Greedy For More (7 inch) Star Trail *Children Of The Bong: Interface Reality Bubble Mix (Peel Session) *Archers Of Loaf: What Did You Expect (7 inch) Alias Records *Soon E MC: Répugnant (CD - Atout... Point De Vue.) EMI France *Drugstore: Super Glider (Various Artist CD - Volume Eleven) Volume :: (11:30 news) *Peechees: Cheap Fun (7 inch - Cup Of Glory) Kill Rock Stars :: (End of recording) *New Blood: Worries In Da Dance (12 inch - Worries In The Dance [Remixes) London Some’ting Records § *Boyracer: Love Song For Henry Mancini/New Wave Old Hat (Peel Session) § *Pram: Windy/My Father The Clown (CD – Helium) Too Pure § *Dave Clarke: Gonk § *Smears: Honey Jar (CD - Love Is Fer Suckers) Headhunter Records § *Fatima Mansions: Unknown (CD - Lost In The Former West) Kitchenware § *Diblo-Dibala & Le Groupe Matchatcha: Matchatcha Wetu (LP – OK Madame) Afric Music § *Skinned Teen: Starch (LP – Split With Raooul) Wiiija Records § *Children Of The Bong: Ionospheric State (Peel Session) § *Fairport Convention: The Deserter § *Fat Tulips: Unknown (CD – Starfish) Vinyl Japan § *CC Nova: Bus Stations Of The Cross (CD - Milk Cult Dispatch) Communion § *Kinetic Pleasure: Get The Feeling X Edit (Various Artists 2xLP - Hardcore Hell) Evolution Records § *Calvin Party Gun (CD - Life & Other Sex Tragedies ) Probe Plus § *Transcendental Love Machine: Hypnotica Dholak Dub (12 inch – Hypnotica ) Hydrogen Dukebox § *Boyracer: Pretentious Headline Band Ego Problem (Peel Session) § *Sonny Boy Williamson: The Key To Your Door (Bring It On Home) Charly § *Disabuse: No Harm (12" - Disabuse) Vinyl Japan / Discipline DISC 3T @''' *Portishead: Strangers (CD – Dummy) Go! Beat § *Real Life: Forever Onwards (CD - Journey Of The Carcharadon) Ntone § *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-09-02 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 72 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:33:23 *2) 00:47:23 (00:32:31-00:35:03) (from 00:33:29 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 72 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector